


Cross-Country

by SnowBooper



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Apologies that I can't write good Poetry, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Violence, O'Driscoll Boys, Poetry, Van Der Linde Gang Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBooper/pseuds/SnowBooper
Summary: A pensive reminisce of Kieran's time with the O'Driscolls.A gift poem I wrote for a friend on Twitter. O'Duffy is their favourite ship so I thought I'd supply some! I'm not brilliant at poetry but I read the 'Skirrid Hill' collection once and now I think I'm an English Literature Master. This is inspired by Owen Sheers' poetry by the way so if it's lame it's his fault >:^)





	Cross-Country

* * *

 

 

_**Mountains – I** _

A sharp change in the wind’s direction

Hurled us in a flurry of feverish snow,

Into the doors and windows of their cabins.

 

After we cleared each building,

I took some time to find shelter for

The horses who braved these blizzards.

 

Once done, we stumbled back inside.

On our own, for a few moments, we waited.

Until the door, pushed - scraped open along the floorboards.

 

And I saw you.

                         You joined us there, smoking

In the freezing cold, and We started a fire.

 

* * *

 

_**Plains – II** _

We were like the geese of the valley.

You found us our path, vanguard.

I floundered behind. Runt of the clutch.

 

You kept pace, and it was just enough

So I could trail. And I did.

We forded. The waves folded. My heart was fluvial.

 

You were tired, and we found ourselves

In the palm of the valley, encompassed.

The steep walls held us together.

 

The horses stood, sleeping on their feet.

It took some time, but I found a spark.

A flame flickered in the dark.

 

* * *

 

_**Forest – III** _

I stumbled when you raised

And struck me with your gun's steel.

Their laughs burned me.

 

You sent them to track him down.

I wanted to go, too. To fix my mistakes.

You asked me to fix their reigns.

 

I spent that day, mixing oats and grains,

Jumping like a frightened foal when you

Clapped a Farrier's hand to my shoulder.

 

They didn’t come back. And for a moment

I thought you were relieved.

You took out matches, I lit the ash-wood.

 

* * *

 

_**Incline – IIII** _

We hit the edge of the valley in a

Matter of days. The walls were steep but

Not impossible. We climbed.

 

Higher, higher, some fell.

Some froze. I rode steadfast.

And You rode with me.

 

At the top, a reprise. Harsh gusts, new cabins.

You took their cigarettes. I held one.

But Then you heard the news, and you left again.

 

It had been months,

and tied to the tree

One of them smoked the same make.

And in my heart a fire breaks.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
